Highly Unbreakable Glue
by anonymousreader07
Summary: They very much think they are lucky to have each other to help pick up the pieces...Duncan/Gwen Friendship.


Highly Unbreakable Glue

Guess what? I got bored again.=p haha, but seriously this has been in my head for sometime now and I decided to finally get it out on computer. Just a nice short done for the Gwen and Duncan fan.

I love these two together! I think they have great chemistry, but ONLY as friends. Them as a couple...I approve of more so than DuncanxCourtney but I really couldn't see them breaking that friendship boundary.

*shrugs* Just my opinion. So yeah this is a DuncanxGwen friendship fic, but it could be more if you squint real hard and read between the lines.;)

Please,

Enjoy!

* * *

It's late when the trailer door knocks gently and whilst the other boys look to the door curiously, he already knows who it is before he opens it.

Duncan leans against the door frame as looks to Gwen with a dull inquiring gaze.

She stands with her arms crossed her gaze downtrodden and her expression soured.

She is upset and it doesn't take him long to figure this.

"What's up?"

She gives a half shrug before bringing a dark brooding gaze to him and says, "Nothing. Wanna go for a walk?"

His blue stare remains trained on her and she lowers her gaze to the side.

He finds himself suddenly worried.

A strange feeling he hates…but seems most appropriate when it comes to her.

He accepts it whole heartedly.

"Yeah, sure." He answers readily.

She gives a light nod as she moves from the door and he makes to follow her ignoring the curious gazes and snide grins from the other boys.

They're idiots anyways.

They walk for a ways in silence through the large and overwhelming film lot that the second season takes place at.

She hasn't said a word yet.

And that's okay.

She's simply broken at the moment.

He knows good and well where this despondency comes from. And he knows he just needs to give her some time before she's ready to tell him what ails her.

So he's patient as he follows after her, being sure to pick up the pieces she trails behind.

A piece here and a piece there.

For it's as said before, she's broken and she needs a little help being pieced back together.

And that's where he comes in.

Him and the highly unbreakable glue.

When she finally does stop he looks to find that they are in the midst of a grand city.

A hallucination of movie studios.

But damn these props look real! Almost like they were actually in downtown!

And not on some crummy film lot.

She leans against a tall skyscraper which is really nothing more but a tall phantasm of cardboard and wood.

It's getting dark outside and the fake streetlights give them a good amount of illumination.

He waits patiently.

Finally she looks to him, "I'm sorry."

She speaks quietly and Duncan furrows his brow in strong confusion, "For what…?"

She crosses her arms and looks to the ground before looking back to Duncan, "For…for what Trent said earlier today…" She trails off unsurely.

A bitter smile pulls at the corner of her blue lips as she says, "He didn't mean it you know he…" A look of uncertainty flashes in her eyes and she looks away again saying, "He hasn't been himself…"

His gaze is strongly questioning, "What are you apologizing for him for? He's the one that should be sorry not you."

Gwen brings a hand up to rub lightly under her chin, "Maybe…" She mutters dully remembering their earlier challenge and Trent's referring to them as 'punk goth wannabes'.

Her frown deepens as she looks to Duncan unsurely, "Trent's…changed a lot recently hasn't he…?"

Duncan looks away from her with an irritable scowl. Who was he to judge? What did he care?

"I don't know," He gives a half shrug; "He's_ your_ boyfriend."

When she says nothing he looks back to her and he finds her watching him with a doleful expecting look.

And he realizes she's aspiring for his answer.

He shuffles uncomfortable under her gaze.

He wonders where this sudden requirement for his opinion comes from.

Because he's not good at feeling so opinionated.

He looks away and lowly answers, "Yeah…yeah he's changed."

And they both know it's not a good change.

Gwen gives a bitter snort and chuckle as she looks away with a roll of her eyes.

"He's becoming so…strange…" She gave a light shake of her head as she said, "He was never like this on the island…"

Duncan looks out to the darkened streets of fake downtown, the streetlights flickering with uncertainty before muttering,

"People change."

Her gaze lowers to the ground and blue lips tighten into a despaired grimace her black and blue hair falling in tendrils over sad eyes.

He frowns realizing he has said the wrong thing.

Because Trent wasn't supposed to have changed. He was supposed to have been her dream guy.

"I guess they do." She supplies quietly as she tilts her head back to look up to the darkened sky speckled with the random stars.

The only real thing on this lot.

It grates highly on his nerves to see her like this.

So he moves to lean against the fake building as well crossing his arms he allows his presence to fall just near her own.

Their shoulders bump gently.

And she understands that he's there.

And it's with this closeness that he slowly but surely begins to repair her.

Piece by piece he begins the chore of putting her back together again,

using that highly unbreakable glue.

.......

She doesn't understand it. Not one bit.

He tells her Courtney is something special to him. That he could love her.

She thinks she can understand love.

She likes to think she's in love herself…or…at least was in love once...

But then they fight. And not just a little couple squabble, but serious full blown arguments about every little thing!

Courtney liked to control things.

She liked to be in charge.

Duncan was not the type to be controlled...

And the CIT's feminine charm could only cloud the delinquents mind for so long.

There were just some things he could not stand for.

Like Courtney's strong disapproval for his and Gwen's friendship.

She thinks it's something more.

But she's wrong.

Gwen would never do that.

How could she!? When on most of their troublesome outings all Duncan can do is talk about her!

He's crazy for her!

Or so he says…

Because at times like this…at times like this she just can't understand them at all.

But that doesn't stop her from following faithfully after him, after his latest screaming match with the CIT has ended.

After he has firmly instructed her to leave him alone, and insisted that he is indeed fine.

Still she follows.

The second season has ended and the contestants find that they can put down their hostility for the time being.

He's won the money and the girl…you wouldn't think so from looking at him though.

They step out of the studio building where Total Drama Aftermath took place at.

Small shards of him he does well to keep to himself fall randomly against the concrete sidewalk.

With patience and knowing understanding she picks them up and begins the hard work of repairing her friend.

For you see, he's simply broken at the moment, and she understands that.

She knows that his relationship with Courtney takes a heavy toll on him. And though she usually finds his pinning's for the bossy girl tiresome she must admit it's much more acceptable than seeing him like this.

She can't stand to see her usually arrogant, fun, troublesome, friend like this…

So she is sure to be careful as she picks up all the pieces he trails behind.

A piece here and a piece there.

For he desperately needs to be pieced back together.

And that's where she comes in.

Her and the highly unbreakable glue.

He pauses near the side of the road where a street bench sits worn and timely.

He takes a light glance over his shoulder to find her only a few steps away.

He glowers.

She purses blue lips.

He begins to go searchingly through his pockets,

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

He pulls out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

She brings her arms up to hug herself lightly.

"And I thought I told you 'you're not the boss of me'."

Placing the cigarette between his lips he takes a seat against the bench giving her a dull glare.

Gwen calmly states, "So I guess we both have a problem with listening."

His scoff turns into a dark chuckle as he leans in to light the cigarette that hangs loosely from his lips.

He takes in a deep breath from the nicotine stick.

She waits accordingly.

With a mean glare in place he looks to her, "Well listen to this, _'Go away'_." He growls through a light cloud of smoke.

She uncaringly sits next to him.

"So what's up with you and your 'princess'?"

His glare darkens and she grins good naturedly at him.

With a roll of his eyes he looks away lowering his head in his hands in agitation.

For a moment nothing is said between them.

Her grin slowly slips from her face.

Had she not been in her right?

She frowns sympathetically as she raises a hand up, slowly she brings her hand in to give him an encouraging touch.

And she wonders for a moment where is that line between friendship and something more.

Her hand falters…

And he speaks, "Sometimes I just can't figure out that chick you know…"

She retracts her hand to place appropriately in her lap.

"We're on again, we're off again…" He raises his head to sneer dauntingly at nothing, "I can't figure out what she wants from me!"

Gwen listens intently.

"And it's like every little thing sets her off! Everything I do is inappropriate or wrong or…or _misconstraed_!" He complains using a word he's heard Courtney use for him.

Gwen looks thoughtful before saying, "Um…I think you're thinking of 'misconstrued'."

"Whatever!" he snaps angrily before leaning back against the bench, "I can't do nothing right with this chick! Pisses me off!" He glares heatedly at the ground. He takes his time before lowly muttering, "Not to mention, her _sudden_ adoration for me after I win the million bucks…"

Gwen looks out to the dark, she says nothing.

His gaze slides to the side to look to her broodingly.

He slowly says, "And then there's the whole episode with you and me."

She quickly snaps her gaze back to him, he explains,

"The whole…we've still got a secret fling going on…or whatever…"

She nods slowly before looking away from him.

He sneers, "I don't know how many times I've told her that me and you are_ just_ friends!"

She is silent before quietly muttering, "Trent still thinks you and I are seeing each other…"

He frowns deeply as his expression converts to that of slight remorse.

He remembers Trent and Gwen's break up not too long ago.

"Aw, Gwen…I…I wasn't trying to…"

She gives him a quizzical look, "Don't worry about it." She smiles, "I'm cool."

He smiles back with only slight uncertainty.

Her smile isn't quite right.

And he kicks himself in the head for making her think of that twit.

Quickly she replies, "And anyway, we're talking about you and Courtney here."

He frowns looking away from her.

They sit in silence for a moment longer.

She is patient and he is pensive.

Finally he speaks,

"Hey…what do you think of me and Courtney…?" He looks to her and she looks to him with a startled expression.

For a moment she stares in bewilderment before quickly looking away in uncertainty,

"I…I don't know." She lies.

It's not her place.

Duncan furrows his brow, "No, come on Gwen seriously, what do you think of-?"

"Why are you asking me?" she speaks quickly.

And he gives her a strongly quizzical look. As though the question were that of complete absurdity.

"Cause you're my friend." He speaks obviously, "I wanna know what you think."

She again lowers her gaze to the ground.

The roles are switched, and it's his turn to wait in anticipation for her answer.

But when finally she answers…it's not the answer he's looking for.

"I think…that you're a big boy now." She looks to him with a forlorn smile, "And you're perfectly capable of making your own choices."

For a moment they stare.

He's the first to break the gaze as he raises his hand up to take the dim glowing cigarette between his fingers.

He blows another trail of smoke leaning back fully against the bench.

"Chyeah…guess I am…"

He looks ahead at nothing she forces her smile to become more encouraging.

Cause of all the things she could have disapproved about the relationship (and there were a_ lot_ of things she disapproved) she decides to hold her silence.

Because first and foremost she is his friend and she only wants him to be happy.

And with that thought in mind she scoots closer toward him and again she raises her hand up to place against his shoulder.

Except this time she does it with no questions asked.

She brushes past the warnings of friendships or something more.

And her hand gently touches his shoulder.

And there is a sudden spark of comfort.

He looks to her.

Her eyes soften and her smile grows.

And instantly he understands that she's there.

And it's with that touch that she slowly begins to repair him piece by piece.

It takes no time at all before a smile of his own begins to cross against his own features.

They think they are lucky to have each other to help pick up the pieces and repair the other…

Using that strong, indestructible, most unshakable, highly unbreakable glue.

It's the stuff friendships are made out of.

~Fin~

Not to good I know. But I couldn't resist! When it got in my head it wouldn't leave me alone!_

Another thing thing, I know Courntey got back with Duncan in the alternate ending as well (When he didn't win the money) But still if you just win a million bucks and your ex suddenly wants to get back you wouldn't you be just a little suspicious...?

Come on Duncan really? He has lost so much pimp status with the second season!=D

Peace)-AR


End file.
